Friends
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: O que um rompimento, falta de luz e amizade, repentinamente, colorida pode provocar? Algo inesperado? Ou, simplesmente, o já previsto? Dependendo do ponto de vista... Fanfic em resposta ao Concurso da Página Naruto e Fanfics do Nyah! Shipper: SasuTema


_**Fanfic em resposta ao concurso da página Naruto e Fanfics do Nyah!**_

_**Shipper sorteado: SasuTema.**_

_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, contudo o enredo fora totalmente criado por mim.**_

* * *

Suspirou.

Não deveria ter aceitado, em hipótese alguma, sair com Naruto e Sasuke. Aliás, nem ao menos sabia por que o ultimo havia, também, insistido tanto para que ela saísse, sendo que ele, igualmente ela, não gostava de baladas e pessoas se agarrando mutuamente. Era algo estranho, até, vê-lo tão entusiasmado como estava no momento. Mas quem era ela para contestar?

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho.

O cabelo já estava devidamente arrumado em um atípico, para si, rabo de cavalo alto, o vestido longo preto devidamente alinhado, a maquiagem leve e bonita... Estava com a aparência impecável! Mas, mesmo assim, o que valia da aparência se não estava se sentindo bem para sair?

Não conteve o suspiro aborrecido e cansado que saiu de seus lábios rosados.

Não deveria ter aceitado aquilo e ponto final. Mas... Ah! O que aqueles dois não lhe pediam sorrindo que ela não fazia chorando?

É! Não existia nada que pudesse negar para esses dois que tanto amava.

Sorriu ao se lembrar dos amigos. Sentiu o coração se encher de uma alegria desconhecida para si, naquele instante, ao se recordar de como estes tentavam de tudo para que ficasse feliz. Certamente, essa saída era mais uma dessas tentativas.

Não que realmente estivesse precisando de algo para lhe animar...

Ah! A quem ela queria enganar?

Ela precisava, sim, se animar com algo. Mas não daquele jeito todo espalhafatoso que, obviamente, Naruto tem em mente. Apenas a presença e as palavras reconfortantes dos amigos, daquele jeito único que só eles têm, já lhe bastavam. Bastava até demais.

Mas sabia que a intensão deles era puramente lhe poupar de cair na fossa, isolando-se do mundo e se afundando em lágrimas e mais lágrimas por causa de seu mais novo chute na bunda. Um modo bem chulo para se dizer "rompimento" ou "fim de namoro", mas, para ela, era um grande e dolorido chute nas nádegas, mesmo!

Havia se dedicado tanto ao relacionamento mais duradouro que tivera. Tanto que aturara a rigidez e seriedade do ex constantemente. Além, é claro, do puro egoísmo do mesmo na hora do sexo. Seis longos e tortuosos meses, praticamente, jogados fora, para, no fim, ele lhe dizer tão hostil e cinicamente que o problema era com ela.

Se já não bastasse estar terminando, não poderia, ao menos, seguir aquele clichê tão insuportavelmente esfarrapado de falar que o problema era com ele?

Não! Claro que não! Tratando-se de um homem tão... Tão inabalável e insensível como ele, havia sido pouco, em sua concepção conturbada, o que havia jogado e esfregado em sua cara.

Claro! Ainda não poderia se esquecer do motivo, que ele designara ser totalmente sua culpa.

Como ele havia dito mesmo?

_ Você é muito _frígida,_Temari. Não rola mais.

Ah, é! Sim, desse jeito mesmo, sem mais nem menos. Ela se dedicava tanto em satisfazê-lo. Como ele poderia falar isso dela, depois de tudo o que ela se submeteu? Não que fossem coisas absurdas, nem nada...

Mas, se fosse para ser sincera, quantos orgasmos ela tivera nessa relação? Nenhum! E não era por falta de sua dedicação, porque ela se dedicava. Era pura e completamente culpa do egoísmo do ex, que, ainda, teve a audácia de chama-la de frígida.

Aquilo despertou o que há de pior em Temari. Ela era forte, segura de si, cheia de atitude, mas... Frígida? Isso ela não era mesmo!

Nunca, nunca e nunca!

Ela foi forte, sim! Bastante! Saiu de cabeça erguida e cheia de pose, mas... Até chegar em casa e ver seus dois melhores amigos ali, passando-lhe todo aquele conforto de que sempre estariam com ela.

Ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos, porém bem menos. Chorou tanto que parecia que havia secado os setenta e dois por cento de água existente em seu corpo. E, ao se lembrar da cena toda, aquela súbita vontade de chorar aumentou em si. Choraria mais, muito mais do que antes, se não fossem as batidas na porta de seu quarto.

_ Ei, Temari! Vamos! Tá demorando demais! _ Naruto gritou meio irritado, já se afastando e rumando para a sala.

_ Abusado! Como se eu realmente quisesse sair... Hump! _ Resmungou e voltou-se para o seu reflexo.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Passou a mão pelo vestido, tentando, dessa forma, ajustá-lo melhormente ao seu corpo e, logo em seguida, levantou os seios medianos, de forma a empiná-los e os destacar mais naquele decote tão indecente, ao menos em sua opinião.

De alguma forma, por mais que não estivesse em um estado de espirito "bom", por assim dizer, queria estar bonita. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas queria que os amigos se surpreendessem com sua beleza. Com isso em mente, rapidamente soltou o cabelo, logo caindo aquela cascata de fios loiros levemente ondulados, dando a ela um ar, agora, totalmente sexy e fatal.

Assustou-se no inicio, pois, por que queria impressionar os amigos?

_ Temari! Anda logo!

Não teve tempo para divagações. Olhou-se uma ultima vez e saiu de seu quarto.

Os passos lentos soavam escandalosos no silencioso corredor. Os saltos batiam ritmados e aquilo lhe deixava mais nervosa. Aquele pensamento de impressionar os amigos com sua beleza a deixaram desconfortável, mas, mesmo assim, queria saber o que eles acharam de sua produção toda, mesmo que isso não lhe tenha nenhum cabimento.

Desceu as escadas com o coração na mão, batendo tão rápido que mais parecia que sairia boca à fora. Um, dois, três e, assim, sucessivamente, contava os degraus, até que pôde ver uma cabeleira loira e outra morena. O coração parou e o oxigênio dali pareceu ter sumido. A face queimava e sabia estar corada.

Impróprios em sua mente eram destinados àquele pensamento tão impertinente e infundado. Chegou a sala e...

_Nada!_

Nenhum elogio, nenhuma olhada maliciosa...

_Nada!_

Naruto a olhou uma ou duas vezes, mas continuou com aquela sua típica hiperatividade, enquanto que Sasuke olhou-a, sim, só que apenas quando falava algo, porém pareciam não ter achado nada de mais em seu visual.

Suspirou irritada.

De alguma forma aquilo lhe afetou bastante. Era tão feia assim?

Sentou-se, emburrada, no sofá, interrompendo a monótona... Certo! Não tão monótona assim, discussão entre os amigos, que a olharam curiosos.

_ Por que sentou, Temari? Agente tá saindo agora! _ O loiro gesticulou ansioso e meio irritado, andando para perto do sofá, dando as costas à Sasuke.

_ Não quero mais sair!

Naruto a olhou exasperado, não acreditando nas palavras proferidas tão irritadas pela amiga. Sasuke, por outro lado, suspirou em satisfação, parecendo que um enorme peso saiu de cima de si.

_ Como assim? Poxa! Agente já combinou tudo e, agora, depois de pronta, não vai mais?

_ Não tô afim! Desde o início eu não estava afim! Mas, pra que perguntar a opinião da Temari, né? _ Ironizou fuzilando o loiro com o olhar. _ Olha, quando uma pessoa leva um chute na bunda, geralmente, ela quer comer até não aguentar mais e ter um ombro amigo para chorar. Apenas isso! Portanto, Naruto, suas intenções podem até terem sido boas ao me chamar para sair hoje, porém não é a minha vontade nesse momento, entendeu?

_ Mas porque você não me disse isso antes, então? Esperou esse tempo...

_ Calado, seu loiro inútil! Eu tentei falar, mas vocês deixaram eu dar minha opinião? Não! Não deixaram! Foram logo me tacando esse vestido desconfortável e com o decote maior do que a testa da Sakura e mal me deixaram indagar o motivo da pressa toda.

_ Mas... _ Ignorando comparação que a amiga fizera com sua amada, Naruto tentou argumentar, porém se lembrou que, realmente, não deixara espaço para a amiga, e nem mesmo Sasuke, contrapor-se a essa ida à boate. Suspirou e se deu por vencido. _ Ok! Desculpa, tá?! Mas é que a festa será tão legal e a Sakura-chan...

Ah! Tinha que ser!

Naruto, mesmo lerdo e irritante, nunca jogava para perder. É claro que estava com outras intenções ao ter chamado, tão apressado, a amiga para uma balada, como se aquela fosse a solução para todos os problemas do momento. Soube, muito bem, usar do acontecido com Temari para sair com Sakura.

Um bufo extremamente raivoso se fez, e Naruto, naquele momento, soube: estava ferrado!

Temari já se preparava para uma grande discussão, quando uma risada nervosa e, porque não, estranha, tirou-lhe a atenção do loiro que já suava frio.

_ Tudo bem, dobe. Vai lá com a Sakura. Você é péssimo ouvinte, o que, certamente, desde o início já estava mais do que claro que eu seria o perfeito ombro amigo para a Temari.

A loira olhou raivosamente para Sasuke que tremeu um instante pelo olhar recebido. Bom, arriscou-se, aparentemente, por Naruto, mas quem disse que havia intervindo na discussão por causa do mesmo?

_ Sério?!

Temari ia dizer que não, que nada ali estava nada bem, que Naruto estava pouco se lixando para ela naquele momento tão desastroso para si e que, sim, somente Sasuke lhe entenderia no momento, como sempre. Suspirou vencida, suavizando a expressão e achando, agora, uma excelente ideia ter o "momento depressão" ao lado de seu amigo moreno.

_ Sim, e some da minha frente agora antes que eu esqueça o meu bom senso e acabe com você, seu loiro egoísta!

Mais do que rápido, Naruto saiu porta à fora, temendo as consequências mais do que evidentes – claras pela expressão raivosa da amiga – que teria se ficasse mais um segundo naquele cômodo.

Viram o loiro sumir assim que a porta se fechou, e um silêncio desconfortável e incerto se fez presente. Temari, quando exaltada pelo egoísmo do amigo, levantou-se do sofá, ficando ao lado de Sasuke, porém ambos de costas um para o outro.

Sasuke respirou fundo antes de se virar para a Sabaku e lhe tomar a mão esquerda, resultando em um susto contido, ao que a loira apenas arregalou os olhos e tremeu levemente. Ambos, então, dirigiram-se para o sofá e tão logo se sentaram, os joelhos se encostando e as mãos ainda unidas.

Pela primeira vez, em anos de amizade, algo estava estranho ali. Geralmente, quando havia um momento cúmplice e cheio de desabafos como aquele, uma compreensão calculada e palavras não ditas adornavam o momento, algo que com apenas um olhar e abraço aconchegante já resolvia. Porém, não se sabia ao certo o porquê, nenhuma iniciativa fora tomada naquele momento.

Temari estava receosa. Sentia a mão quente de Sasuke cobrir a sua e, inesperadamente, seu coração começou a bater descompassado, totalmente sem ritmo. O seu joelho, encostado ao dele, tremia, imperceptível – ao menos para si –, mas que já denotava algo mais do que estranho naquela situação toda. Levantou a cabeça na direção da do Uchiha, observando o perfil de traços marcantes e extremamente harmônicos. Os lábios finos estavam comprimidos, o nariz arrebitado, o queixo apontando a TV outrora ligada, enquanto os olhos vagavam pela sala, pensativos. Algo dentro de si se aqueceu ao olhar tão atentamente a face distraída – provavelmente, os pensamentos estavam longe – do amigo.

Sabia estar sendo observado, sentia o olhar profundo em si. E gostava da sensação de ser olhado por ela. Era diferente, algo tão... Excitante. Há tempos não via Temari apenas como uma amiga. A princípio, logo no início da amizade, vira-a como uma irmã que deveria zelar, pois, por detrás de toda aquela pose de mulher forte e bruta, existia uma garotinha sensível e extremamente carente. Temari, para Naruto e os outros, era forte, independente, bruta e tão agressiva quanto quaisquer outras pessoas pudessem ser. Mas Sasuke sabia: era, apenas, uma máscara. Uma defesa, também, para que não se magoasse tanto quanto havia acontecido naquele mesmo dia, a primeira vez que se entregara, completamente, a um relacionamento.

E, mais inesperado do que tudo, vira tantas lágrimas saltarem daqueles olhos esverdeados... Não esperava por elas, e ele sabia, acima de tudo, nem mesmo ela. Por isso, desde o início, quando Naruto sugeriu – obrigou, na verdade – ambos a saírem, concordou, pois queria a distrair de todo aquele estado crítico em que se encontrava. Mas, tinha plena certeza de que aquele momento em que tinham, agora, era o que ela realmente precisava. Mas Naruto não precisava saber...

Justamente há três anos ansiava por uma oportunidade com a amiga. Ela era diferente das outras que saía, tinha algo que brilhava em si, mas que, até então, não havia notado. Talvez fosse a personalidade tão paradoxal, ou o simples fato de que mexia, por menor que fosse a porcentagem, com ela. Tanto que já notava o pequeno, mas perceptível, rubor que preenchia a face da mesma. Olhou-a de esguelha, e viu que a mesma mordia o lábio inferior fortemente, enquanto seus mirantes esverdeados focalizavam sua boca, agora, entreaberta. Suspirou, perdido nos lábios da mesma, algo que demorou segundos a mais do que esperava, até que percorreu o corpo da mesma com o olhar, observando cada detalhe exposto ou escondido por aquele vestido que lhe caíra tão bem – algo que tinha a obrigação de agradecer Naruto, já que fora ele que o escolheu.

Ainda observava a face do amigo, concentrada nos lábios entreabertos do mesmo, levemente úmidos. Suspirou e quase gemeu, era tão sexy. Estava maravilhada e orgulhosa, já que conseguira a proeza de observar o tão belo Uchiha sem ser pega. Até que notou, ao elevar o olhar, que a face do mesmo estava totalmente direcionada a sua, os olhos negros lhe observando com malícia aparente, e, agora, os lábios repuxados em um mínimo sorriso de canto.

Ofegou.

A respiração se tornou difícil naquele instante, que quase colocou a mão sobre o peito e pediu para ele parar de lhe olhar para que pudesse inspirar o ar novamente. Mas não conseguiu emitir palavra alguma. A mente estava escurecida, presa nos olhos, agora, expressivos do a sua frente.

_ Sasuke... _ Sussurrou ofegante.

O moreno ergueu a mão solta e levou-a a face quente da loira, que fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque.

_ Você é tão lin...

Um grito, um salto que quase os derrubou no chão e apenas a escuridão.

A luz havia acabado e Temari, com o susto, acabou por pular sobre Sasuke tão rápido quanto o possível. Gritou escandalizada, denotando o susto e temor que tinha daquilo, o único medo exposto para todos: do escuro. Quando criança ficara trancada por duas horas na dispensa de sua casa, e, desde então, ficar mais do que o necessário em um local fechado ou escuro lhe dava medo. E Sasuke sabia desse medo, já que pegou a amiga no colo e levou-a para seu quarto, depositando-a na cama, sendo segurado fortemente pela camisa que ela fizera questão de segurar com toda a sua força.

_ Shiii, fica calma. Eu tô aqui com você. Só deixa eu ir pegar uma vela, rapidinho.

A garota negou com a cabeça, puxando o amigo para si bruscamente, fazendo-o, praticamente, cair sobre seu corpo. Abraçou-o com força, respirando com dificuldade por conta da escuridão.

_ Sasuke? _Chamou com a voz trêmula.

_ Fala.

_ Você sabe onde a vela tá? _ Indagou, relaxando gradativamente, ao sentir o cafuné que o moreno fazia em seus cabelos.

_ Sim. Eu pego rápido e já volto. _ Disse já se levantando.

_ Eu vou junto com você! _ Afirmou rapidamente, puxando o amigo para que não saísse de onde estava. Sasuke quis rir do desespero da amiga, mas não o fez. Respeitava o medo da mesma e não queria perder a sua confiança.

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte? _ Propôs como um pai que faz um trato com o filho para que ele coma legumes na hora do almoço, em troca de brincar até mais tarde na rua. A loira apenas assentiu, como se o amigo pudesse visualizar o gesto no escuro, porém o moreno entendeu o silêncio como um consentimento, portanto continuou: _ Feche os olhos e conte até cem, e quando você acabar já terá luz aqui no quarto e já estarei aqui do seu lado. Mas tem que prometer que fechará os olhos e contará direitinho, sem deixar passar qualquer número. Combinado?

Temari murmurou apenas um "Uhun" e soltou, hesitante, a camisa, que segurava com força, do amigo. Sasuke, quando completamente livre das mãos da amiga, correu para a cozinha, que ficava no primeiro andar da casa, e vasculhou a gaveta do armário com precisão. Pegou a vela, acendeu-a e usou um copo qualquer como castiçal, logo correndo, novamente, para seu quarto.

Adentrou o cômodo com passos lentos, calculados, e colocou o copo sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Olhou a amiga e sorriu, ela com os olhos fechados fortemente e os punhos cerrados, os lábios movendo-se sedutoramente em uma contagem muda. O corpo tremeu inteiro, e inconscientemente se aproximou da cama, curvando-se por sobre a loira, respirando sobre sua face.

A ponta do nariz tocou a outra, enquanto uma respiração se chocava contra a boca alheia. Temari abriu os olhos e visualizou os negros profundos do amigo. Ofegou e sentiu um arrepio lhe arrebatar. Sasuke a mirava com ternura e deslumbramento, aquela loira simplesmente o fascinava. Não precisou de palavras, consentimento ou qualquer coisa que fosse para que as faces se aproximassem ainda mais e os lábios se tocassem, tímidos e receosos. Primeiro tocaram-se leves, os lábios levemente úmidos se acariciando, porém, antes que previssem, as línguas já se encontravam com precisão e agressividade. Uma vontade contida e que, agora, era liberta sem pudor algum.

Sasuke posicionou-se melhormente sobre o corpo da loira, sentindo totalmente suas curvas e o tecido incomodo do vestido. Beijavam-se com vontade, enquanto as mãos passeavam no corpo do outro com desespero.

Tão logo as roupas jaziam espalhadas pelo cômodo, as mentes nubladas pelo desejo que lhes consumia, os corpos se envolvendo com suavidade e ânsia, tudo tão perfeito...

Beijavam, sentiam, tocavam cada parte que se descobria no momento.

Estavam entregues!

E quando já não previam mais seus atos, os corpos se tornaram apenas um, sentindo o prazer mais arrebatador que já sentiram alguma vez. Os corpos se moviam, deslizavam um contra o outro em um ritmo único, que só eles sabiam.

Até que a sensação tão arrebatadora e incrível lhes tomou, levando-os para um estado entorpecente, tão tóxico e novo, tanto para Sasuke, quanto para Temari, que se sentiu desejada e retribuída em todos os seus atos incertos.

Abraçaram-se ofegantes, ainda se recuperando das sensações que lhes envolveram, sentindo o coração tão descompassado como nunca.

Sasuke tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas como falar? Sabia que Temari não o amava, ainda, dessa forma, mas fora tão entregue naquele momento deles... Porém não arriscaria. Sentia a insegurança dela pelo modo encolhido em que ela se encontrava em seus braços, por isso não forçaria nada, não naquele clima tão especial que se formou para eles.

Daria tempo ao tempo, deixaria as coisas fluírem como se deve e iria estar com ela até quando a mesma permitisse. Esperaria o tempo que fosse, pois a amava e a prova mais concreta é que a amou como nunca havia feito com nenhuma outra. Ela era única e somente sua.

Deitados, abraçados e tão satisfeitos quanto o possível, adormeceram não sabendo o que aconteceria amanhã, no ano seguinte ou em algum futuro que pudessem formular algum anseio.

Um rompimento, falta de luz e uma amizade, repentinamente, colorida...

Algo tão inesperado, porém, em algum momento, já previsto.

Predestinado ou não, aconteceu!

E os sentimentos...

Uma incógnita!

Mas o amor é assim, chega indefinido e vai aparecendo e nos tomando aos poucos.

O primeiro passo já foi dado, agora só lhes resta o destino...

E o que a vida lhes aguarda.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
